Unbound
by stephfarrow94
Summary: When Ukitake finds out Shunsui and Lisa, are dating, he feels heartbroken, having hidden his love for his best friend away in fear of not being accepted. But after the attack on Lisa and the other Shinigami by Aizen, Shunsui and Ukitake drift apart. What role will Nanao play in their lives? ShunUkiLisaNanao
1. Chapter 1

It was nothing new to see both Captain and Lieutenant of the Eighth Division make advances towards each other; they had been flirting for years. However, it was against the law of Soul Society for a Captain and their Lieutenant to engage in a relationship.

But then again, neither Shunsui Kyōraku nor Lisa Yadomaru had ever cared much for rules, preferring to break them if it would bring some personal satisfaction to them.

That was why the two were currently sitting on the futon in Shunsui's home, embracing each other as their tongues fought desperately for dominance. Shunsui's hands roamed the small of Lisa's back, slipping in beneath the black skirt she wore, teasing the soft flesh his hands found.

Lisa broke the kiss and rested her forehead against the brunet man's shoulder, breathing heavily as her glasses slipped askew. "We're going to be in so much trouble if we get caught..." she whispered in a breathy moan, a deep ache between her legs conveying her need to be filled.

Shunsui's mouth nipped at her earlobe, his breathing heavy as his large hands slipped the woman out of her uniform. His hakama was restraining his throbbing erection almost painfully, and he couldn't wait to be free of the annoyance, much preferring nudity to clothing any day.

"Yama-jii wouldn't dare do anything against us," the Captain reassured as his shaking hands fumbled with his obi. He pulled it off before he dropped his hakama, his hard shaft standing to attention. "Don't worry so much."

Lisa moaned as she observed the man's figure. She had waited so long to see him like this; held back too long in fear of punishment for breaking some of the strictest rules. Her new boyfriend's body was defined by his broad chest and shoulders, his strong stomach covered by dark curls that started at his sternum and ended just above his large manhood. She couldn't help but lay down on the futon, silently inviting him to enter her.

Kyōraku knelt down to join their mouths together once again as he slipped inside of the woman he had craved for so many years, just glad they could finally share this moment together. He moaned in a guttural manner, his powerful hips drawing out once more so that they could slam back into the raven-haired beauty beneath him.

Lisa cried out as her lover filled her to the brim. Her delicate hands gripped the man's shoulders as she rocked her own hips to meet his thrusts. Tears of pleasure ran down her cheeks, feeling tightness in her stomach she knew signified her proximity.

Shunsui himself wasn't far off coming. He had been with many people throughout his life, but none of them had ever satisfied him like Lisa. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he not only felt pleased physically, but emotionally and mentally, too; he finally had the one he loved in his embrace, and that alone was more important than any of those faceless women he had fucked would ever be.

The woman cried out loudly as her legs quivered, feeling a calloused thumb reaching down to rub her spot. She moaned, her arms reaching up to wrap around Shunsui's neck. She brought their mouths together as she felt her orgasm exploding through her body harder than it had in years.

Shunsui moaned loudly as he thrust his hips, emptying himself into his partner. His body was tense from his climax, and he felt boneless, unable to stop himself from falling onto Lisa. He sighed and forced himself roll off her, not wanting to crush her underneath his weight.

Lisa curled up against Shunsui, resting her head on the sturdy chest. They panted together, each fighting to catch their breaths; they hadn't had such emotionally exhausting sex before. Shunsui's arms were wrapped around the delicate figure, holding her close to him.

"Lisa-chan, did you enjoy it as much as I did?" Shunsui asked once he had his breathing under control.

Lisa nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Captain."

Shunsui reached up, placing a single finger on pink lips. He shook his head, his eyes displaying tender emotion. "It's not 'Captain' when we're along together like this. It's 'Shunsui'."

Lisa's own turquoise eyes returned the feelings, her voice as soft as ever as she replied. "Yes, Shunsui."

"I love you, Lisa-chan." Kyōraku kissed the sweaty cheek belonging to the younger female before he curled around her protectively, wanting to fall asleep and dream about this moment for as long as he could, but Lisa's voice stopped that.

"What if someone finds out?" Lisa asked, sighing softly at the thought. "...They'd take us away from each other..."

Shunsui shook his head, his thumb rubbing circles along the woman's face. "They wouldn't dare. We just won't tell anyone. We'll keep this our little secret."

Lisa nodded, knowing that there was no point in stressing about something they shouldn't have done in the first place. She closed her eyes, snuggling in closer to the strong man holding her in such a loving manner. She knew that when Shunsui said he wouldn't tell anyone, he would keep that promise – mostly. He would tell his best friend, naturally, but she knew neither male would ever say a word to anyone else. She couldn't stop Shunsui from talking to his friend; they had shared everything between them since their Academy days, and she wouldn't _want _to stop him; the last thing she wanted to be towards Shunsui was controlling.

Together, the two fell fast asleep in each other's arms, the moonlight shining down on their naked bodies.

_**~~The next morning~~**_

When Shunsui was awoken to soft murmurs of his name and a gentle shaking of his shoulder, he expected to see Lisa waking him for breakfast – but instead, he looked up into the pale face of his best friend, Jyuushiro Ukitake.

"Shun, are you awake?" the younger male's soft voice sounded confused, and the green orbs looking down at his friend showed it.

Shunsui mumbled something before he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He looked down at the spot on the futon beside him, sure that Lisa would still be with him, but she was gone. Reaching down to touch where she had slept revealed that she had been gone for a while as the futon had gone cold.

"Where's Lisa-chan...?" Shunsui sighed, thinking that the woman had gone home.

"She's in the kitchen cooking breakfast..." Jyuushiro sat back on the hardwood floor beside his friend's futon. "I don't understand; why did she spend the night at your home? And why are you _naked...?_"

Shunsui shook his head, still feeling very drowsy; he was not used to getting out of bed so willingly in the mornings; it usually took several minutes of impatience before he would even open his eyes. "I could ask you why you're in my house."

Jyuushiro was taken aback by the annoyance in his best friend's tone, but he wasn't surprised; Shunsui wasn't a morning person by any means. "...We always have breakfast together Wednesday mornings... Remember...?"

"Oh, yeah. Listen, Jyuu; I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you can't tell anyone that Lisa-chan is here. We're kind of... in a relationship now."

Jyuushiro's eyes widened, and if Shunsui didn't know his best friend as well as he did, he may not have caught the surprised hurt in the green orbs. He frowned, not knowing why this information would hurt his friend. Did Jyuushiro secretly like Lisa or something?

"Are you okay?" Shunsui asked, reaching out to put his hand on his friend's arm.

Jyuushiro moved back, avoiding the touch. He shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face that Shunsui knew was fake. "I'm fine. I'm suddenly feeling ill now. I might return home and get some rest instead."

Shunsui couldn't stop his friend as Ukitake left the bedroom. He wondered what he had said to upset the younger. He had never noticed Jyuushiro showing signs of liking Lisa before. Was he jealous that Yadomaru was no longer available for him to court? This was very unlike Jyuushiro. But then again, the one thing the man refused to talk about was his love life.

Kyōraku didn't realise until then, but every time the topic of sex and relations came up between them, Jyuushiro would nervously change the topic to something else. He was sure Jyuu had never dated someone, and if he had had sex already, he hadn't said.

Was there something more to Jyuushiro's odd behaviour than Shunsui had realised?


	2. Chapter 2

Shunsui was not sure why his best friend seemed to be avoiding him, but Jyuushiro had declined every invitation the brunet sent to him, claiming he was too ill. Shunsui knew that the younger was lying because every time he went over to sit with him, members of the Thirteenth Division would say that their Captain was not sick at all but had requested to be alone.

Kyōraku knew he needed to talk to Ukitake and find out what he had done wrong, so a week after the pale Shinigami started acting strange, the older Captain found himself sneaking into the Thirteenth Division grounds, standing at the door leading in to his friend's office. Putting his ear to the rice paper, he listened for any signs of life, but he heard none.

"Jyuu-chan?" Shunsui called as he slid the door open, stepping in without summons. "Jyuu-chan, are you in here?"

There was a candle lit on the desk and various forms scattered across the hardwood, but there was no one in the chair tucked neatly into the space beneath the desk. Looking further into the room, Shunsui found his friend curled up on the small couch lining the wall, sitting just underneath the window. Moonlight shone into the room, reflecting off the man's white hair.

"Jyuu-chan, what's wrong?" Shunsui approached the younger male, shrugging his pink kimono off as he did so. He spread it along the fragile figure of Jyuushiro, waiting for said Shinigami to reply to him.

"...I feel sick..." Jyuushiro mumbled, not moving an inch from his current position. His voice was muffled, his face hidden in the brown fabric of the couch's arm.

Shunsui frowned, not sure what to make of this; usually when Jyuu was sick, the man was on his futon, resting as his body trembled violently and sweat dripped down his face. "Is your illness messing up again? Should I fetch Captain Unohana?"

"...It's not a sickness of the body..." Ukitake whispered, turning his head to look at his best friend. His green eyes conveyed exhaustion, his usually pale face as white as a sheet. "...It's a sickness of the heart..."

Shunsui bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He reached out and rubbed the younger's cheek with his thumb, hoping to bring some comfort to his distressed friend. "You like Lisa... don't you...?"

Jyuushiro shook his head. "No... I... I'm afraid..."

"Afraid?" Shunsui moved closer so that he was sitting on the couch beside Ukitake. He tucked his pink flowered kimono tightly around the slighter man, not knowing what to expect. "Of what?"

"...You'll never want to talk to me again if I tell you..."

"That's not true." The brunet took the delicate hand in his, squeezing tightly. "I love you."

"That's the problem." Jyuushiro looked away, a deep remorse in his voice. "...I want you to love me more... But I know you can't... Not in the way I want you to... And now, you've finally gotten a girlfriend... No more flings and one-night stands... I-I'm honestly scared you'll forget about me..."

Shunsui understood. His best friend was _gay. _His dark eyes widened in realisation, surprised by this revelation, but now everything made sense. This was the reason Jyuushiro had never been known to be in a relationship, never talked about them and kept his love-life a secret.

"...I..." Shunsui's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, still trying to get over the fact that, for over two-thousand years, he had never known his best friend's orientation. Why hadn't Ukitake said anything? Did he not feel he could trust Shunsui with this information? No... he had said so himself; he was _afraid _Shunsui would leave him. "...I... I'm so _ashamed!"_

Jyuushiro's eyes closed and his shoulders heaved, trying to hold in the emotions he knew would spill when he opened up to the one person he trusted more than anything. "...I-I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Shunsui moved closer and wrapped his arms around the skinny man. He pulled him onto his lap and held him close, smoothing the white hair with a hand. He then realised how the younger had taken his words, and his eyes widened once again in panic. "N-no! I'm not upset or anything with you, Jyuu! I promise! I... I can't _believe _I didn't realise this sooner! I'm supposed to be your _best friend...! _ I was so _stupid _if I couldn't see how much you are hurting inside with this secret! Why didn't you ever say anything? You know I would never think differently about you."

"...Maybe you wouldn't have, but others will..." Jyuushiro whispered. His voice was weary, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "...You've seen what has happened to people like me... Growing up, Shun... People were killed... Tortured, because they couldn't help who they were attracted to... We were taught that it was... unacceptable... I'd sit there, listening to our sensei saying they'd kill any of us if they found out we were... that way... and I loved you, even then... I was scared... And if anyone found out, they'd treat _you _differently, too... I couldn't live with myself if that happened..."

Shunsui sighed, knowing he would never truly be able to know how his friend was feeling, but he had to do _something...! _They were _best friends! _"...I can't say I understand how you feel, Jyuu, but I can see where you're coming from. There's just one problem..."

"...I know..." Jyuushiro didn't want to hear the brunet say it was unrequited love. "...Please, don't say it... I know you don't feel the same as I do..."

"...I won't say it." Shunsui rested his chin on top of Jyuushiro's head. "...I just don't know what to do... I can't leave you like this, but I have Lisa-chan now. This is so troublesome."

"...I never said anything because I knew things would be hard..." Jyuushiro explained. "...You're trying to do the right thing... But it's okay; you can leave me alone. I'll be alright; I promise. I've survived this long without you knowing."

"I'm not doing that to you, Jyuu. Come on; let's go talk with Lisa-chan about our options."

Jyuushiro's eyes widened with panic. He shook his head. "N-no! P-please, don't tell anyone...!"

Shunsui tightened his arms around the skinnier male, shaking his head. "Jyuu, you know Lisa-chan; she'd love to hear about your orientation. She'd be the first to accept you; I can promise you that."

Jyuushiro tensed before he nodded, knowing he needed to trust Shunsui; the brunet would never do anything he knew would hurt his friend. He stood up silently and followed the older male back to Kyōraku's home, feeling more anxious than he ever had as he thought about how Lisa would take the news. He knew that the woman kept a lot of magazines and was as perverted as Shunsui, but it was still frightening to open up to someone after keeping it a secret for so long.

They walked quietly back to Shunsui's home, and when they walked in through the front door, they find Lisa sitting in the living room, flicking through one of her porn magazines nonchalantly.

"Lisa-chan~" Shunsui engulfed his girlfriend in a bear hug, holding her tight. "Lisa-chan, Jyuu and I have a serious problem~ Will you help us?"

Lisa put her magazine down and looked behind her. She was curious as to why Ukitake was here when he had been avoiding the brunet lately, and about what this 'problem' was. "Yes?"

"Jyuu is _gay _and likes me, Lisa-chan~!" Shunsui waved his arms dramatically as if to emphasise his point. He missed way the Jyuushiro cringed and looked away as if physically hurt by his friend's words. "I don't want him to suffer, but I don't know what to do~!"

Lisa nodded, understanding the situation. She looked Jyuushiro up and down curiously, never having thought the Thirteenth Captain would like men. "You don't want anyone to know, do you, Captain?"

"No..." Jyuushiro's voice was barely above a whisper. The stressed had aged him physically in this moment; there were dark bags beneath his eyes and creases along his usually-smooth forehead. He looked so ancient, it was almost pitiful.

Yadomaru glanced at her boyfriend before she nodded, understanding the situation. "Here's what we'll do. There _is _a law against Captains and Lieutenants dating, but I found a loophole. It's only in place for a Captain and _their _Lieutenant. So while Shunsui and myself are in fact the couple, people will believe it's you and me dating, and Shunsui is only along to keep an eye on things. No one will suspect anything; he is known for chasing away men I have shown interest in."

Jyuushiro frowned and looked away. "...I do not feel comfortable with this..."

Shunsui tutted and moved to wrap his arms around his friend. He rested his chin on the younger's shoulder and smiled lazily up at him. "If there was one person I'd trust my Lisa-chan with, it'd be you, Jyuu. You'd look after her, even though you don't feel that way for her."

Jyuushiro bit his lip. He felt like he were just using Lisa going this route, but on the upside, it wasn't his idea, his secret would be safe, both Lisa and Shunsui were fine with it, and he'd get to spend more time with Shunsui. Maybe... it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Ukitake lifted his head and smiled softly. "...I'll... give it a try..."

"Great~" Shunsui clapped his hands together. "Lisa-chan and I were having lunch tomorrow at noon. We'll pick you up from your office. But don't forget, Jyuu; _I _get to sit next to Lisa-chan."

Jyuushiro couldn't help but laugh merrily at the protective tone his friend took on. He nodded and smiled. "Of course, dear friend. Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, this was another file that had a slow update due to it being beta'd by my friend. If there are more slow updates, it's probably just waiting for her to send the file back.**

The day of the 'lunch date' had arrived, and Jyuushiro was not sure how he felt about things; he liked Lisa – he really did! – but as a friend; Shunsui was the one he loved, and he _knew _he was deceiving everyone around him by acting as if he were dating a woman, even if it were just to keep his sexual orientation safe.

However, one thing Jyuushiro was not expecting when his best friend arrived at his office was to be told that another was to be joining them on their 'date'.

"Excuse me?" Jyuushiro raised a black eyebrow, his green eyes glittering with confusion. "I don't understand."

Shunsui laughed as he made himself at home, sprawling on the couch lazily. He took a swig out of his sake bottle before he replied. "You know Nanao Ise? She's the youngest member in my Division, and she's taken quite a shining to Lisa-chan. They read together once a month."

Jyuushiro smiled, indeed knowing who his friend was talking about; Nanao Ise was a raven-haired girl who had the outward appearance of an eight-year-old child. She was sweet mannered and always seemed to have a book with her wherever he saw her. There was a determined shine in her eyes which backed up everything Kyōraku said about her always striving to be the best she could be.

"So she's joining us for lunch?" Ukitake's smile brightened, feeling better about this whole idea; he loved children, loved spoiling them, wanting to feel like the father he had always wanted to be. "I would be honoured by her presence, Shun."

"She's with Lisa-chan now, organising everything." Shunsui stood up and hooked his harm around his best friend's pulling him along without further ado. "Now let's go-!"

The slighter male couldn't help but laugh, needing the childish attitude the older was known for; he was feeling so down, humour was a godsend at that minute. "Okay, Shun."

The two made it through the streets, their arms linked like the best friends they were. People paid them no heed, so used to their odd friendship, it wouldn't be normal to _not _see them this close.

The captains arrived at the café Shunsui had led them to fifteen minutes later, finding Lisa and her young admirer seated quietly in the corner reading a book together.

"Lisa-chan-!" Shunsui rushed towards his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around the woman, hugging her tightly, ignoring the presence of the other people surrounding them.

Lisa sighed and pushed Shunsui away, whispering to him before she spoke louder, enough for everyone to hear. "Captain Kyōraku! What have I told you about this? Make room for Captain Ukitake!"

Shunsui pouted and, much resembling a dog with its tail between its legs, moved to the other side of the booth and sat next to his subordinate. He narrowed his eyes and glared in a jealous manner as his Lieutenant instead gestured for his best friend to join her, but he knew not to say anything – he had to deal with this for _all _of their wellbeing.

Jyuushiro was shy as he sat next to the woman, finding this very unusual; he and the brunet did _everything _together, and he couldn't remember the last time he had been physically closer to someone _other _than Shunsui when said man was so near to him.

Shunsui huffed and turned away when Lisa kissed the pale man's cheek. It wasn't in his nature to harm either of them for this, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get jealous. He wouldn't chase away the younger male like he did so many others – solely because this was his best friend and he was _hurting. _

"Ise-san, how has your training come along?" Shunsui forced himself to keep a normal tone, not wanting to arouse suspicion between the other customers in the café. "Lisa-chan has told me you're mastering Kido."

The young Shinigami smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir. Lieutenant Yadomaru has been very helpful."

Shunsui grinned and ruffled the raven hair playfully before he stood up, beaming at the small group. "I'm going to make our orders. I already know what everyone wants so unless you've changed your mind..."

With the silence, Shunsui soon left, leaving the three alone. Nanao was the first to speak, a blush coating her cheeks.

"C-captain Kyōraku..." the unseated officer stuttered, shifting the large book in her hold, "...told me that... you two are... dating..."

Jyuushiro looked down at his lap, not knowing how to respond. Lisa, however, wrapped her arm around the taller male and pulled him close, her face giving away nothing. "Of course we are. We haven't made it public yet, but you can tell people if you want to. We should start doing that soon."

Nanao giggled. "You two are cute together."

Jyuushiro smiled sadly, wishing that he could tell the truth – he couldn't stand lying to such a young child who was obviously happy about this; how would she feel if she found out they were lying and covering up a much deeper secret?

Shunsui returned not long later, a tray in his arms carrying their food and drink. He sorted everything out happily, and he couldn't help but let his hand linger next to Lisa's, wanting nothing more than to hold it and caress it with all the love he had in him.

People were looking their way, obviously in shock over finding out that a Captain and Lieutenant were dating – this was an unprecedented event, and they had believed it was against the laws of Soul Society.

Jyuushiro, knowing that this had been planned as a date between Shunsui and Lisa, felt terrible about being there, as if they couldn't have the romantic lunch they had planned because of his presence, as if it were all his fault they couldn't be the couple they were.

"Ise-san, I've heard much about you." The white-haired male smiled at the girl, his eyes as gentle as ever. "I hear you are very brave. Shunsui believes you have a lot of potential."

Nanao blushed at the comment, those words meaning a lot coming from someone as esteemed as Jyuushiro Ukitake. "T-thank you, Captain Ukitake. Really, it is thanks to Captain Kyōraku and Lieutenant Yadomaru's guidance."

"You're too modest, Ise-san!" Shunsui wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her against him. The other two adults could only laugh when Ise's face went red and a small fist connected with a stubbly cheek.

"C-captain Kyōraku!" Nanao squeaked, her eyes ablaze with embarrassment.

Shunsui just frowned and rubbed his cheek, cowering slightly from the girl. His perverted nature provoked an automatic sexual response to arrive at his lips, but he swallowed his words, knowing the girl was too young to be exposed to such things. "Lisa-chan really _has _taught you a lot, hasn't she?"

Lisa just laughed as she moved closer to Jyuushiro, grabbing the man's hand in hers. She shrugged when the older jumped in surprise and gave her a questioning look and leant in close, whispering into his ear. "People are staring."

Jyuushiro bit his lip, nodding. He hesitantly squeezed back, greatly concerned about what the other customers could be thinking. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable being seen with Lisa – it was that he was worried about whether or not people would see how uneasy he was _with _her and put the pieces together.

"Hey, Shun?" Jyuushiro's throat was dry, testimony to his restlessness. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke again. "...Shun, I... I-I feel unwell... Would I be rude if I excused myself for a rest?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Of course not, dear friend. Do you want me to escort you?"

"I will be fine." Jyuushiro smiled at the brunet. "Please, finish your lunch."

Lisa didn't say anything as Ukitake got to his feet, but before the pale Captain could walk away, she grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving. She took advantage of the fact that he had opened his mouth in order to question her moves and crushed her lips against his.

Jyuushiro's eyes widened and he was frozen in shock. While it was true he had done his fair share of kissing with other men with the same orientation, he had never done it with a female, let alone without warning.

When Yadomaru pulled away, Jyuushiro's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He was unaware of the jealous glint in his friend's eyes or the blush that coated Nanao's cheeks.

"Have a good rest, my love." A mischievous smirk crossed the woman's face as she sat back down, turning her attention to her two Division members.

Jyuushiro could only nod, his mind still trying to process what had happened. Did Lisa just... kiss him...? Why? He understood that it was only for show, but still! Did she really have to... to... to _take advantage _of him like that?!

Shaking his head, the Thirteenth Captain just left the cafe, intent on getting back to Ugendo and getting some sleep. He would probably need it.


End file.
